Making Memories
by raziel9753
Summary: This takes place after the little Bevelle incident when the group is camping out in the Macalania woods. And yes, this takes place after my previous fanfic so Tidus and Wakka are already "together" Warning: YAOI LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the little Bevelle incident when the group is camping out in the Macalania woods. And yes, this takes place after my previous fanfic so Tidus and Wakka are already "together" Warning: YAOI LEMON! Meaning Wakka getting it on with Tidus, Mmm, yummy. Flames will be used to set Tidus X Yuna fics on fire ^^ Heh heh heh...

The general feeling amongst the small group was tense, sad, and anxious. The only ones sleeping were Lulu and Rikku. Auron was sharpening his katana, Yuna was staring up at the sky, Kimahri was crouched in a nearby tree, and Tidus had wandered off into the woods a while ago. Wakka stood and stretched.

"I'm goin' to look for Tidus." He announced.

Yuna gave a slight nod and went back to looking at the sky. Wakka was amazed, Rikku hadn't told anyone about the "position" she had found him(self?) and Tidus in. Sure, she teased them about it when everyone was out of ear shot, but she never told anyone.

Wakka trudged down the path-watching the sapphire colored butterflies flutter from his path. He finally spotted Tidus sitting at the water's edge watching the Sphere Tree and the spirits light up the dull night sky.

"So here you are..." Wakka said, sitting beside Tidus. "I was getting a little worried."

"Sorry...I've just been...thinking..."

"'Bout what?"

"Like...what happens after Yuna defeats Sin. Does that mean I'll be sent home? Or will I never be able to go home? And what if we all die? Will I go to the farplane with you guys? Or will I be sent back to my Zanarkand to get a second chance at life?"

Wakka felt his heart clench painfully. He had never really thought about what would happen to his blonde companion once Sin was gone.

"I...want to be with you in life or death..." Tidus said almost in a whisper.

"I..." Wakka felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I don't even want to think about stuff like that, Tidus. I want you to be happy...but I'd miss you if you went away."

Tidus looked at Wakka-just noticing the tears that were trickling down the redhead's cheeks. Suddenly finding his way home didn't seem so important anymore...

"Wakka..."

Tidus cupped Wakka's cheek-erasing the tears with his thumb.

"In case we do get separated...let's make this moment memorable..." Tidus whispered.

"Huh...?"

Tidus chuckled and pushed the straps of his shirt off his shoulders.

"Oh..." Wakka blushed.

"I'll understand if you don't want to." Tidus said, smiling.

"Oh I want to...!" Wakka exclaimed like an excited child.

Both Tidus and Wakka laughed and moved closer to each other.

"Right here?" Wakka inquired.

"Sure, why not?" Tidus grinned.

"Anyone could walk up and find us..."

"I don't think anyone wants to move at the moment..." Tidus replied, kissing Wakka.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Wakka slowly slid Tidus' vest off his shoulders-letting it flutter to the ground. Tidus shivered a bit in the cool night air-pressing himself closer to Wakka for warmth.

"You sure you want this now?" Wakka asked, running his hands over Tidus's back. "I don't want you to freeze."

"I don't care about the chill, Wakka. I want this...I want you..."

"Ok. But if you start to turn blue I'm stoppin'." Wakka teased.

Tidus snickered softly and buried his face in the crook of Wakka's shoulder. He had always loved Wakka's scent. He always smelt like the sea with just a hint of coconut...

"Mmmm..." Tidus inhaled, running his lips up Wakka's neck.

Wakka tilted his head slightly, giving Tidus better access. The blonde showered Wakka's neck in kisses as he struggled to get his vest off.

Wakka chuckled, "You unlaced it first. Then unbuckle it."

"Oh..."

Tidus grinned against Wakka's skin and started unlacing his vest.

"There you go."

Wakka shrugged his vest off and tilted Tidus' chin up for a kiss. They both shivered as their bare chests pressed together. Wakka moaned and slanted his mouth down-kissing Tidus hard. The blonde shifted and settled himself in his partner's lap. Breaking the kiss, Wakka turned his attention to Tidus's shoulders and chest-planting little kisses and nips wherever he pleased.

"Wakka..." Tidus moaned, arching his back.

The older man moved lower still-circling one of Tidus' nipples with his tongue.

"Ah!" Tidus gasped, his nipple pebbling instantly under Wakka's expert tongue.

"Mmn, sweet little virgin." Wakka mused.

"Wakka...you're a pervert." Tidus said, shaking his head and smiling.

"And proud of it.." The redhead murmured, turning his attention to the other nipple.

Tidus let out another low moan-driving his hips into Wakka's.

"Pants. Off. Now." Wakka said, grinning.

"Yessir." Tidus chuckled, standing up. "Boxers too?"

"No. Boxers on...for now."

Tidus gave a sexy stretch, unbuckled his shirt, and threw it aside. Wakka watched his young lover with great intent-practically drooling all over himself. Years of Blitzball had developed Tidus' body nicely and the sun had left his skin nicely tanned. Tidus's deft hands unbuckled and unzipped his shorts with ease. He stepped out of his shorts and kicked them aside. Toeing his shoes and socks off, Tidus settled himself back into Wakka's lap.

"Hmn...I see you liked my little show..." Tidus mused, referring to the sizable bulge in Wakka's pants.

"Oh you bet did."

Tidus yelped in surprise as Wakka's hands clasped onto his rear and drew him close. Wakka just smirked and kissed Tidus again. The blonde moaned-hands automatically gripping onto Wakka's shoulders.

"You do realize we don't have any lubricant..." Tidus whispered.

"Then we'll just have to improvise, ya?" Wakka replied.

Wakka grunted and unbuckled his yellow chaps-working them down his legs. Tidus giggled and stood up to pull Wakka's boots off.

"Damn, I knew I should've taken my pants off before." Wakka grumbled.

Tidus laughed and knelt down beside his partner. "Here. Let me."

Wakka leaned back on his elbows and watched as Tidus carefully pulled his zipper down.

"Ooh...no underwear..." Tidus smirked.

"Ya." Wakka said, returning Tidus' smirk.

Wakka kicked his pants off while Tidus flung his boxers onto the growing pile of clothes.

"C'mere..." Wakka growled playfully, pulling Tidus back down to him. "I want you to prepare me to fuck you..."

"How? We have no lube..." Tidus grinned, playing dumb.

"Smart ass..." Wakka growled, poking Tidus in the ribs.

Tidus laughed and planted wet kisses down Wakka's neck. Wakka moaned softly and tangled his fingers in Tidus's hair. The blonde paused to tease his lover's nipples into hard little nubs before continuing his way down.

"Tidus." Wakka hissed as he felt the boy's tongue dip into his navel.

"Mmm..."

Tidus dipped his tongue into Wakka's navel again before finally moving down to his erection.

"Nice..." Tidus whispered, placing little kisses from base to tip.

"Tidus!" Wakka gasped, tipping his head back.

The blonde enveloped the head of Wakka's arousal between his lips and sucked. Wakka moaned louder-he loved this part of sex. Tidus was extremely talented with his mouth. Slowly Tidus worked his way down-inch by inch. Wakka's muscles felt like they were turning to liquid jelly as Tidus took in the last inch-cradling the head of Wakka's erection in the back of his throat. Just as slowly-Tidus dragged his lips back up his companion's length...then back down again. The redhead let out another low groan-his fingers clawing at the ground.

"Ah...stop...you're goin' make me come..." Wakka panted, pulling Tidus's head from his lap.

"Isn't that the point?" The younger man said, grinning.

"Very funny, Mr. Comedy. Now it's my turn to get you ready."

Before Tidus could say anything more he found himself on his stomach-butt in the air.

"Wakka!" He exclaimed, turning red. "You don't have to be such an animal. I would've willingly turned onto my stomach y'know...!"

"Ya...I know, but that was more fun."

Tidus rolled his eyes, but just wiggled his ass cutely. "Well? Get on with it then."

"Since when do you give the orders?" Wakka said, tone amused.

"Since it's my ass in the air." Tidus shot back, glancing over his shoulder.

Tidus yelped in surprise as he felt Wakka bite his left cheek.

"I give the orders..." He whispered, snickering.

"Fine, fine. You give the orders. Just hurry it up...!"

Tidus gasped loudly as he felt a cold wet finger push into him.

"Ah! Geez, Wakka!"

Wakka snickered evilly to himself-wetting another finger in the water before pushing it into Tidus. The blonde groaned-involuntarily pushing back against Wakka's fingers.

"Yes..." Tidus moaned-fisting handfuls of sand and dirt.

Wakka worked three fingers into Tidus's virgin hole.

"Please..." Tidus whimpered.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please...make love to me..."

Wakka felt his heart melt, "It would be my pleasure..."

Tidus parted his legs more to give Wakka easy entrance.

"This may hurt, Tidus. We're not as prepare as we should be."

"I don't give a fuck, Wakka. All I want is you inside me now..."

Wakka smirked and kissed the back of Tidus' neck. "Ok..."

Tidus let out a loud gasp as he felt Wakka's length pressing into him. He clawed at the ground-tears pricking at his eyes. It stung like a bitch, but he wanted Wakka so bad he didn't care. The blonde felt himself being lifted and turned around. Blue eyes opened-Wakka's brown eyes stared right back.

"Are you ok?" Wakka asked, securely gripping Tidus' sides.

"Yes. Please, Wakka..."

Wakka nodded and slowly started pumping himself in and out of Tidus.

"Ah!" Tidus gasped.

Tidus wrapped his arms around Wakka's shoulders-refusing to break his gaze.

"You are so tight..." Wakka whispered, leaning forward to kiss Tidus.

Tidus only moaned in response-letting Wakka's tongue invade his mouth. Wakka kept his eyes open through the whole kiss-staring deep into Tidus's eyes. The love and affection the redhead saw in those beautiful blue eyes almost made him cry. He didn't want to lose Tidus...ever. It wasn't fair! Tidus was his!

"Wakka!" Tidus called out, shooting his load all over Wakka's stomach and chest.

Tidus's muscles gripped onto Wakka's cock like a vise-pushing the older man over the edge and beyond. Wakka groaned loudly and he released himself deep inside his lover.

"Ah...fuck..." Tidus moaned, slumping against Wakka's chest.

"My thoughts exactly..." Wakka panted with a breathless laugh.

Tidus joined in the laughter-his forehead still resting against Wakka's chest.

"I hope no one heard that..." Wakka said, running his fingers through Tidus' sweaty hair.

"Yeah..." Tidus agreed, yawning.

"Hey. You can't sleep yet. We're all sticky and dirty. C'mon. Let's clean up in the water and get back to camp."

Tidus nodded, carefully dislodged himself from Wakka's lap, and stood. He helped Wakka to his feet and they shared another kiss before making their way into the water. They stood in the waist deep water-rubbing the dirt, sand, and come off each other with wet hands. Wakka paused-noticing Tidus was looking down at the water.

"Tidus?"

Tidus looked up at Wakka-the beginnings of tears tickling his eyes. "This sucks. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Wakka replied, tone fierce.

"But..."

"No buts, Tidus. We have this memory. Even if we do get separated if we keep this memory alive we will never lose each other..."

"I guess...but no memory can touch me like you can. No memory can make me feel so good..."

"Then touch yourself and pretend it's me." Wakka smirked.

Tidus burst into laughter and leaned against Wakka. "Wakka! You pervert!"

Wakka started laughing too-hugging Tidus close to him. "I save my perverted side for you only, sweetheart."

Tidus smiled up at Wakka and reached for the clasp on his necklace. He took the silver trinket off and placed it around Wakka's neck.

"Tidus...this is your team's emblem..." Wakka whispered, fingering the cool metal lovingly.

"I want you to have it. So you'll always remember me...y'know...just in case."

Wakka smiled sadly and took his own necklace off. Tidus's body was shaking as Wakka placed the necklace around his neck.

"Take good care of my fishy necklace, eh?" Wakka teased, placing a kiss on Tidus' forehead.

Tidus made a sound that sounded more like a sob than a laugh and he buried his face in Wakka's neck.

"Thank-you, Wakka..."

"My pleasure..."

"Wakka...?"

"Ya?"

"...I love you..."

Wakka's heart skipped a beat and he hugged Tidus tighter than he ever did. "I love you too, Tidus."

Tidus raised his head from Wakka's shoulder to steal another kiss. Wakka closed his eyes for this kiss. This time he could just feel the love Tidus had for him coursing through his veins.

"Wakka?" Tidus asked, as they were swimming ashore.

"Ya?"

"How on earth are we supposed to dry off?"

"We'll just put our clothes on and sleep by the fire. They should be dry by morning."

Tidus nodded and went about the task of collecting his clothes. Once they were both dressed they made their way back to camp. Now Yuna was sleeping against a tree and Auron was sprawled out on the ground-snoring lightly. Kimahri was still in the same tree he was before-just higher up. Tidus fed more wood to the fire and curled up not to far away from it. Not really giving a shit about what anyone thought in the morning Wakka curled up behind Tidus and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sleep well, Tidus..." Wakka whispered, kissing Tidus' cheek.

"G'night Wakka..."

Tidus turned in Wakka's arms and tucked his head under Wakka's chin-snuggling close. A smile creased Wakka's lips before he fell asleep. Kimahri watched them from above-a knowing smirk on his lips. The Ronso Tribe were known for their excellent hearing... 


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place the same night as Wakka and Tidus' "encounter" (in Kimahri's case) and the morning after (in everyone else's case). Oh, btw, there's splashes of other pairings in here.

"blah" = conversation [blah] = thoughts ... = time change

Kimahri's ears twitched as a moan caught his attention. The great cat turned his head in the direction of the Sphere Pool-discovering his line of vision blocked by a thick foliage of trees. At first he thought Tidus and Wakka were killing each other or something, but after a few minutes it became very obvious as to what was really going on. Kimahri grinned his scary grin and reclined against the tree trunk. He wondered if Wakka and Tidus were in love or if they were just lonely. Kimahri knew of both those emotions...he preferred love over loneliness.

[Dahlia...] The blue cat thought, sighing sadly.

Dahlia Ronso had been Kimahri's first love. She was strong, smart, and sweet. She trained and hunted with Kimahri every day. Then one winter, Kimahri was struck down with a very serious illness. Dahlia had gone up to the highest peaks of Mt. Gagazet to find Kimahri some medicine...but never came back. The tribe had sent a search party up to the peaks to search for Dahlia and some medicine. They found an abundance of medicine but only found Dahlia's Bandersnatch tooth necklace. After Kimahri got better he searched for Dahlia himself, but found no trace of her. When Biran started to pick on him about it they fought, Biran broke off Kimahri's horn, and Kimahri ran away. He always felt ashamed for never finding his beloved. A triumphant shout interrupted the cat's memories and he climbed higher up the tree-hoping Tidus and Wakka wouldn't notice him. The last thing he needed was an awkward moment.

About ten minutes later Tidus and Wakka emerged from the woods. Their clothes were damp-looking, their hair was disheveled, and they both had that goofy "I'm in love" look on their faces. Kimahri smirked to himself. They looked so cute together. He watched them curl up together by the fire and fall asleep. The Ronso stretched one paw out-sharpening his claws on the tree bark. Things should get interesting when Yuna wakes up...

The early morning sunlight splintered through the tree leaves and poured over Auron's face. The man grunted and sat up-sliding his sunglasses back up his nose. What a night. His sleep had been filled with nightmares and hauntings of Braska's beautiful face. He stretched-feeling his spine and neck crack and pop back into place. Way up in the trees he could see Kimahri's blue tail poking out of a clump of leaves.

[How that overgrown house cat manages to sleep up there is beyond me...]

Auron finally stood-stretching again.

[I think I'll go fight some fiends before waking the others up...]

Auron turned to grab his katana and stopped dead in his tracks. His good eye blinked once, twice, three times-not believing the sight it beheld. Wakka and Tidus were sleeping all snuggled up to each other. And judging by where Wakka's hand was, Auron guessed that their sleeping arrangement was intentional.

"Hmn..." He said aloud, hefting his katana onto his good shoulder. "Cute..."

A wry smile managed to sneak its way onto Auron's lips.

[They remind me of Braska and myself...]

A slight red tinge stained Auron's cheek bones and he retreated into the forest before the memories came flooding back.

Awakened by Auron's hasty retreat, Lulu sat up and stretched.

[Holy Yevon...what time is it?] Her mind protested.

The semi-gothic mage yawned and brushed the dirt from her coat and dress.

[I just love sleeping in the forest...] Her mind grumped again.

She looked down at Rikku-watching the girl sleep for a few moments before looking over at Yuna.

[It'd be a shame to wake them up now...heh...I'll get Tidus and Wakka up first...]

Lulu craned her neck-trying to locate the said men. She spotted Tidus on the ground a little ways away and...she squinted...

[What on earth?]

Someone's hand was resting on Tidus' rear end quite...er...possessively. Lulu's finely manicured eyebrows raised...she recognized that hand.

[WAKKA!]

Lulu's hands flew to her mouth to contain the fit of giggles.

[How nauseatingly adorable! Wakka finally told Tidus he liked him!]

Afraid she'd burst out laughing and embarrass Wakka, Lulu retreated into the woods as well-hoping to find a safe distance before she started laughing her ass off. Wakka shifted in his sleep, his hand sliding from Tidus's rear to the small of his back. Everything went quiet again, giving everyone left sleeping some peace-except for Kimahri...who could hear Lulu's hysterical laughter loud and clear. He opened one eye,

[Well...Lulu knows.]

Meanwhile back on the ground Rikku had woken up now that her source of body heat was having a giggle fit in the forest. The young Al Bhed yawned and rolled onto her side.

"Lu? Lulu, where are you?"

Rikku slowly sat up and looked around. Only Yuna and Tidus were still asleep.

[I wonder where everyone went? I hope fiends didn't come drag them off. Maybe I better wake Tidus up...]

The blonde girl stood and slowly made her way over to Tidus.

"Hey Tid..."

She stopped and muffled a giggle behind her hand.

[Aww...they're cuddling again...how cute.]

Not wanting to disturb the new lovers Rikku tip toed off into the forest to look for breakfast and Lulu. She wasn't far from camp when she was grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Did you see them?" Lulu whispered in the girl's ear.

Rikku nodded, breaking out of Lulu's hold. "They're cuddling again."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Remember when I went to go borrow a potion from them? I walked in on them. They were both in their boxers, on the bed, 'n' Wakka was on top of Tidus."

"That ass, Wakka. He's been doing Tidus since then and he didn't tell me. Hey...you didn't tell me either."

Rikku smirked and kissed Lulu on the cheek, "A girl's gotta have some secrets..."

Lulu snorted, but flashed a smile that she reserved for Rikku only. "C'mon. I saw some edible berries over there."

Rikku nodded and followed her goth friend through the bushes.

Kimahri noticed that Yuna was slowly stirring awake and swiftly climbed down the tree. He curled up on the ground not too far away from her and pretended to be asleep. He wanted to be close to Yuna just in case he had to stop her from summoning Bahamut on Tidus and Wakka. The young summoner stretched her arms over her head and yawned-her eyes were fluttering open.

[I can't. I can't let Yuna find out like this...] Kimahri thought.

Quick as a cat (pun totally intended ^~ Kimahri kicked a small rock at Tidus. It sailed over the dead campfire and struck the back of Tidus' neck.

"Ow!" Tidus yelped, sitting up.

Kimahri closed his eyes again-Yuna hadn't seen him move.

"Tidus? Are you all right?" She asked, turning.

"Yeah..." Tidus said, tone nervous.

The blonde praised whoever had woken him up in time. He really didn't feel like getting beaten to death with a staff. Wakka, who was awakened by Tidus shouting, examined the small bleeding knick on Tidus's neck.

"Nothing big. You'll live..." Wakka said.

The redhead waited until Yuna turned to "wake" Kimahri up before placing a kiss on the small wound. Tidus turned and kissed Wakka full on the lips-breaking away just seconds before Yuna turned back around.

"That was cutting it close..." Rikku whispered to Lulu.

Both girls had been watching everything from the bushes after they had gathered enough berries to feed Kimahri's voracious appetite.

"Yeah." A deep voice agreed.

"AHH!" Both girls screamed and jumped-berries went flying everywhere.

Tidus raised an eyebrow as a cloud of berries shot into the air.

"What on earth is going on...?" Yuna asked, picking up a handful of berries.

"Auron scared us!" Rikku said, stomping out of the bushes.

"Why Sir Auron. I'm surprised at you..." Yuna scolded, her tone light.

Auron rolled his good eye and helped Lulu to her feet. "I didn't mean to."

"Well..." Lulu motioned to the berries covering a small section of forest floor. "Breakfast is served..."

Kimahri wrinkled his nose in disgust and snorted. "Kimahri go fishing..."

The blue cat tromped off through the woods.

"Hmph. Fine. We'll just have to go pick more berries!" Rikku said, grabbing Lulu's sleeve.

"I'll go with you." Yuna said, grabbing a pouch.

The three girls walked off. Leaving Auron, Wakka, and Tidus by themselves.

"I...I...you..." Auron said, his state of discomfort obvious.

"Ya. Me 'n' Tidus slept together last night. You gotta problem with that?" Wakka smirked.

"No...no problem. It's just...don't get too attached to each other..." Auron replied, his discomfort fading into sadness.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wakka demanded, frowning.

Auron didn't respond. Instead he shouldered his katana and walked off.

"Hey!" The redhead shouted after him.

"Let him go, Wakka. You know he usually says things like that."

"Ya...but it creeps me out. 'Don't get too attached to each other.' That's just creepy."

"Wakka."

"Ya?"

"Shut up and kiss me, already..."

Wakka laughed and bent his head to kiss Tidus. "I really enjoyed last night..."

"Me too..." Tidus answered, closing the gap between his and Wakka's lips.

Wakka gently backed Tidus up against a tree and ran one hand through the blonde's hair.

[Silly me. I grabbed the pouch with the hole in it. That's no good for pick...ing...berr...]

Yuna stopped short-her thoughts becoming fuzz. She was still hidden by the trees, but she had a very good view of the camp. And from her vantage point she could very clearly see Tidus playing tonsil hockey with Wakka. Her insides burned with an unfamiliar feeling. Betrayal? Anger? Hatred? She didn't know. All she knew is that Tidus was standing there-welcoming the invasion of Wakka's tongue. When Wakka's hands started to slide down onto some risky territory Yuna turned away. She couldn't watch anymore. Watching them filled her with that odd feeling. The young woman dashed back to her friends as fast as she could.

"Sorry. Couldn't find my other pouch." She said, forcing a smile.

"That's all right." Rikku replied, smiling. "You can just sit and rest then."

Yuna nodded and sat down-trying to block what she saw out of her mind. What was really weird...is that she didn't feel like shedding a tear. Her eyes were dry. So maybe that feeling she felt was...happiness? Happiness that Tidus and Wakka managed to find love in this hard time? Yuna shook her head-confused. She didn't even feel as betrayed as she thought she would...

Kimahri watched Wakka and Tidus from his tree-munching on a tasty fish.

[They're going at it like Chocobo's in heat...I better do something before Yuna sees them...]

Wakka was about to direct his kisses to Tidus' neck when something cold and wet smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Wakka grimaced, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that?" Tidus asked, peering over Wakka's shoulder.

"A dead, half-eaten fish..." Wakka answered, wrinkling his nose.

"Gross...where'd it come from?"

Wakka looked up to see Kimahri grinning at them from the branches of a tree.

"Kimahri, you voyeur!" The redhead shouted, shaking his fist.

Tidus burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around Wakka's waist. "Poor Wakka." 


	3. Chapter 3

As the group neared The Calm Lands the weather took a dramatic turn. It went from chilly and bitter to warm and muggy. The forest at the edge of The Calm Lands smelt like rain. Yuna and Kimahri were leading the small group down the beaten and worn path. Lulu and Rikku were slowly tagging along behind-admiring all the flowers and plants they passed. Auron was walking behind them-shaking his head every time the two girls stopped to look at something. Wakka and Tidus were trailing way behind the group-saying that they were making sure none of Bevelle's guards were following them. But in truth they just didn't want Yuna to see them holding hands.

Yuna sighed sadly to herself as she navigated her way up a small hill. She had finally figured out what that feeling was. It was shock...and once the shock faded, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Tidus didn't like her that way. Tidus didn't even like women that way. Tidus liked...men. Tidus was in love with...Wakka. Wakka...not her. Her heart pinched painfully and she thought she would cry again.

She had already made a big scene at the campsite only minutes before they left. Crying and falling to her knees. At first everyone thought that the stress of the whole trip had finally gotten to her. That is, until she pointed her finger at Tidus and said "I saw you! I saw you kissing him!" Tidus's eyes had went wide with disbelief and he backed away from her-bumping into Wakka. She repeated herself-while getting to her feet. Everyone was silently staring at her. No one knew what to say. Yuna had cried for ten whole minutes before she finally calmed herself down and regained her composure. Fixing her disheveled skirt she turned to the group and said, "Let's go".

"Yuna?" Kimahri's voice broke into her memories, "Yuna? Ok?"

"I'm fine, Kimahri." She replied, forcing a smile. "Just...thinking about how I made a fool out of myself back there. Wakka and Tidus must think I hate them..."

"No. Yuna not fool. Yuna was upset. Wakka. Tidus. Understand."

"You're sweet, Kimahri. Wrong, but sweet. Why do you think Tidus and Wakka are so far behind? They're avoiding me..."

The blue Ronso frowned sadly and helped Yuna over an unearthed root.

"Root. Don't trip." Kimahri warned the others.

Lulu and Rikku helped each other over the root and offered their hands to Auron.

"You all think I'm a decrepit old man, don't you?" Auron smirked.

Both Lulu and Rikku blushed.

"We're only trying to help, Sir Auron." Lulu said, a slight redness still coloring her cheeks.

Auron walked over the root by himself, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Should we wait for Tidus here?" Rikku asked, looking over at Yuna.

"No. The Calm Lands are just through those trees. We will wait for them there." Yuna replied, walking on.

The group nodded and obediently followed Yuna up the last feet of trail.

Neither Tidus nor Wakka had said a word to each other since they left camp. Wakka absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of Tidus's hand as they walked. The air was muggy and sticky feeling. It made Wakka feel damp all over even though his skin was dry.

"Do you think...Yuna hates us now?" Tidus finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nah. I just think she was upset...shocked...she really liked yuh, y'know."

"I know...but...I wasn't attracted to her..." Tidus blushed, "I was...am...attracted to you."

"I know, Tidus. Don't beat yourself up over it. Yuna will get over it."

"I hope so...AHH!"

Tidus tripped over the root and landed hard on his left knee and hands.

"Tidus!"

Wakka stepped over the root and kneeled beside Tidus. "Are you ok?"

Tidus shook his head. The blonde was gritting his teeth so hard they were grinding together.

"My...knee...took most...of my...weight..."

Wakka carefully turned Tidus over and held him in a sitting position. The skin on his knee was torn right off and it looked pretty dirty. His hands and wrists were scraped up badly as well.

"How bad does it hurt, Tidus? Can you walk?"

Tidus shook his head again-moisture was leaking out the corners of his eyes. Slowly Wakka scooped Tidus into his arms-holding the blonde close to his chest.

"It's ok, Tidus. I've got a potion with me. We'll find a place to rest and I'll clean you up.

The blonde nodded and buried his face in Wakka's neck. This was so embarrassing.  
>[I tripped, fell, and skinned my knee...just like a kid...]<p>

Wakka carried Tidus out of the woods and to the ledge where everyone was waiting.

"Don't you think you're carrying this relationship a little too far?" Lulu teased.

Wakka's expression darkened and he glared at Lulu, "Tidus is hurt."

"W-what happened!" Yuna exclaimed, running to Tidus and Wakka.

"I fell..." Tidus said in a hoarse voice.

"We were running from a Malboro." Wakka added quickly.

"A Malboro!" Rikku squeaked, hiding behind Lulu. "I-it's still not behind you is it?"

Wakka shook his head, "We lost it after it made Tidus fall. But we need to find a place to rest. I need to clean Tidus up."

Yuna nodded and motioned down into the valley. "There's a Trading Post set up down there. We'll stop there for a rest."

"Good idea." Auron said, walking off.

Lulu and Rikku followed Auron. Kimahri waited for Yuna.

"I don't hate you guys. I was just...so shocked. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Before either man could respond Yuna rushed off-Kimahri right behind her. Tidus just smiled a bit and snuggled into Wakka.

"You...lied to them..." The blonde whispered.

"Ya. I could tell you were embarrassed about tripping."

Tidus heart melted. Wakka was such a sweetheart...!

"But hey...don't be embarrassed. I didn't see that root either. I probably would've tripped along with you if you hadn't been ahead of me a bit."

Tidus smiled and kissed Wakka on the cheek. "You're so cute when you're being considerate."

"Ah, c'mon. Stop it. You'll make me blush." Wakka chuckled, carrying Tidus down into the valley.

The Trading Post was more like a tent and a counter. The clerk gave Wakka a free X-Potion and bandages for Tidus's injuries.

"Ok. Lulu and Rikku are going to rent us some chocobos. Kimahri and Auron are scouting out our path and I'll be buying supplies, ok?" Yuna said, now intimidated by Wakka.

"Ok. Tidus and I will be there."

Wakka pointed to a small cave not to far away from the Trading Post.

"The lady behind the counter said it's fiend-free and a good place to rest."

Yuna gave a nervous nod and rushed off to buy food and other things. Wakka sighed and took Tidus into his arms again.

"I think Yuna is scared of me or somethin'..." Wakka said, brow furrowing. "She acts like I'm going to beat on her for talking to you or something."

Tidus rested his head on Wakka's chest. "She's probably still getting used to our relationship, y'know? And I mean she...Wakka? Are you intentionally groping my ass?"

Wakka grinned wolfishly, "Of course I am. How's the knee?"

"Kinda stiff feeling. Hurts like a bugger when I try to straighten it."

"My poor Tidus."

Wakka carried his boyfriend into the cave and looked around. The Trading Post lady had furnished it with a few cots, a couple of lanterns, and a wash basin.

"It's no Clinic...but it'll have to do..." Wakka said, sighing.

He gently set Tidus on a cot and lit one of the lanterns.

"You look so hot in this lighting..." Wakka said, smirking.

Tidus rolled his eyes but giggled. "You can be horny after you fix my knee."

"Yessir." Wakka teased, grabbing the potion from his pack.

The redhead sat beside Tidus and examined his knee. Wakka winced, this was going to hurt Tidus so bad. Tidus blushed as Wakka kissed him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"It was my apology in advance. This is going to hurt really bad..."

"Great..." Tidus moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Slowly Wakka dribbled the potion onto Tidus' knee. The blonde howled in pain. It felt like someone was holding a hot iron against his knee. Wakka felt so guilty, but he knew the cut would get worse if left untreated. After a few excruciating minutes the potion had done it's work. The dirt and grime was dissolved and the blood had dried and scabbed over. Wakka wrapped Tidus's knee in a bandage, securing it carefully. Tidus's eyes slowly opened as he felt the soft flutter of Wakka's lips on his knee. The redhead kissed the bandaged knee all over-not missing one inch. Tidus slowly sat up and straightened his leg. It was a bit stiff, but it didn't hurt anymore!

"Wow...you have magical lips, Wakka." Tidus teased.

Wakka laughed and hugged Tidus, "Now for those hands."

Tidus winced, but Wakka shook his head. "It's ok, Tidus..."

The blonde watched as Wakka used a water spell to fill the wash basin. "Put your hands in."

Tidus obeyed. The water felt very cool and it started healing his hands.

"I wish I could've used my healing water for your knee too. But the injury was too deep. My healing water would've just agitated it more..." Wakka explained, looking forlorn.

"Wakka...don't feel bad. I'm the nerd that tripped, remember?"

Wakka snickered a bit, but didn't smile. "That look on your face...so much pain...I never want to see that look again..."

Tidus grabbed Wakka by the strap of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"You won't..."

Wakka smiled-resting his forehead against Tidus's, "How's your hands?"

"Good as new."

Tidus stepped back and held his hands out, palm up, for Wakka to see.

"M-hm. Good as new." Wakka agreed, placing a kiss in each palm. "Does this mean I can be horny now?"

Tidus snorted and burst into laughter. "Wakka...you're too much."

Wakka grinned sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Tidus's waist. "Whoa. Would you look at that..."

Tidus turned his head to see that it was pouring rain outside. "Holy tidal wave!...I hope everyone found shelter."

"Me too..." Wakka nodded.

Tidus was still looking out at the rain-leaving his neck exposed to Wakka. One of the redhead's eyebrows raised thoughtfully and he placed his lips on Tidus's neck-sucking softly.

"Wakka...!" Tidus gasped, snaking one arm around Wakka's neck.

Tidus curled his toes. [Damn Wakka...he knows all the right spots to touch, kiss, lick...]

"Ahh..." The blonde moaned, tilting his head back slightly.

After a while Wakka popped his lips free-admiring the mark he left behind.

"You're evil." Tidus smirked, looking up at Wakka.

"Don't forget perverted too..." Wakka grinned.

Tidus laughed and pulled Wakka in for a kiss. Since they were busy, neither man noticed Auron had come in until he set his katana on the cave floor with a thud. Both Tidus and Wakka jumped and broke apart.

"You really know how to kill the mood." Wakka grumbled.

"Oh. Excuse me, your highness. By all means, continue. I'll go wait outside in the rain." Auron said with an evilly amused smiled.

Wakka resisted the urge to flip Auron the bird and sat on a cot-pouting. Tidus contained a giggle and sat beside Wakka.

"Is that a hickey?" Auron asked, the evil smirk returning. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several hours already and the rain was still going strong. Tidus was snuggled up against Wakka-sleeping soundly. Wakka was awake-rubbing Tidus's arm and watching the shadows dance on the cave ceiling. Auron was watching Wakka and Tidus-smiling. They reminded him of himself and Braska so much. Auron blushed and shook his head.  
>[No...I don't want to remember that...]<p>"You enjoyin' the view, ya?" Wakka's voice broke into his thoughts.<p>

"Huh?" Auron asked.

Wakka laughed, "You were staring at us...but I guess you were just spaced out."

Auron smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry."

The redhead's smile slowly faded and his expression turned serious, "What did you mean before...when you said not to get too attached to each other?"

Auron sighed, "Do you think you both are going to survive this? If you do, you're living in a dream world. One or both of you will most likely be dead once this is over."

"Gee...you really know how to kill the romance, ya?" Wakka said, hugging Tidus a bit closer.

"Then again...if you both survive...Tidus will be ripped from you anyway. He doesn't belong here."

Wakka's jaw went rigid, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"It's the truth."

"How do you know? Maybe we'll all survive and Tidus will stay here!"

"I doubt that."

"Well I don't!"

Auron sighed again as Wakka glared at him.

"I love Tidus with all my heart. Even if he is ripped away from me I'll never forget him and I'll always love him."

"I believe that. I never forgot Braska..."

"What's with you and Braska? Were you two...together?"

Auron's cheeks flushed a bit and he shook his head. "No...I was more of Braska's sexual outlet."

"Ohhh..." Wakka teased, smirking.

The older man rolled his good eye, "Don't tell Yuna that. I don't think she'd take it very well."

"Ya think? She'd probably strangle you with her bare 'n' dainty little hands."

Auron laughed and sat cross legged on the floor. "Yes. She probably would. That or she'd sick Kimahri on me."

Both Auron and Wakka laughed again-stirring Tidus awake.

"Mmm? What's going on?" Tidus murmured, still sleepy.

"Nothing, hun. Go back to sleep..." Wakka whispered, giving Tidus a kiss.

Tidus murmured something else and curled himself against Wakka-falling asleep again.

"Hun?" Auron teased.

Wakka extended his middle finger in Auron's general direction and snuggled up with Tidus.

"I think I'm going to sleep too..." The redhead said, already dozing off slightly.

Auron made a noise of acknowledgment and took a swig of his sake. He was feeling tired himself, but opted to stay up and see if the others found the cave.

As soon as he saw the storm clouds gathering Kimahri had ditched Auron to go find Yuna. Now he and Yuna were huddled under a small overhang with a basket of food.

"I hope no one is caught in this rain..." Yuna said

Kimahri just nodded and folded his arms.

"Don't worry Rikku. It's only a rain storm." Lulu comforted the shivering girl.

"A-are you sure? No thunder? No lightning?"

"Nope. None. Just rain."

Rikku cautiously got to her feet-hugging herself.

"See?" Lulu said, extending her hand, "Only rain."

Rikku nodded looking up at the sky.

"C'mon now. Let's find some shelter before you catch cold."

The blonde Al Bhed nodded and clamped onto Lulu's arm-still afraid that the sky would open up and strike her down with an electric bolt.

"Over there. I see a light." Lulu said, pointing.

"Ok. Let's go."

The two girls slipped and slid their way across the wet grass-Lulu frying any fiends that got in their way.

"Lulu! Rikku!" They heard Auron call from inside the lit cave.

"Hey!" Rikku called back, running into the cave.

"Did you see Yuna or Kimahri out there?" Auron asked.

"No, but if Kimahri's with Yuna then there's nothing to worry about." Lulu replied, wringing the water from her hair.

Auron nodded in agreement and motioned to the wood wash basin he had set on fire. "It got cold in here. Remind me to pay the Trading Post clerk before we leave."

Lulu nodded and went to sit by the makeshift fire. Rikku looked over at Wakka and Tidus and giggled.

"They're cuddling again...hey is that a hickey?"

"Move on, little girl. They're not an exhibit in a museum."

Rikku let out an indignant squawk as Auron pushed her over to the fire. The Al Bhed glared at Auron and sat beside Lulu. Lu smirked and ruffled Rikku's hair.

"Don't worry about him. He's just grumpy."

Auron grunted and curled up on an empty cot. "Get some sleep while you can. We're going to move out once the rain stops."

Rikku looked around. The other cot was broken.

"Gee...what a gentleman." Rikku sniffed.

Lulu laughed and patted Rikku on the back. "Poor Rikku."

"You can cuddle up here with Tidus." Wakka offered, sitting up and yawning.

"And get groped in my sleep? No thank-you." Rikku teased.

"Actually, I do all the groping." Wakka smirked, patting the now empty space beside Tidus.

"Well...ok, but if he gropes me I'll kick you!" Rikku threatened, curling up beside Tidus.

"He won't," Wakka reassured her, walking to the fire.

"You really love him, don't you?" Lulu said, staring into the fire.

"Of course I do. You didn't think so?"

Lulu smiled sheepishly, "I thought you were so nice to him because he looked like Chappu. Then when all this started I kinda started to worry about the...kind of attachment you had to your brother."

Wakka wrinkled his nose in disgust, "That's gross! Tidus doesn't even look like Chappu really. He just kinda resembles him is all. The love I have for Tidus is way way different than the love I had for Chappu. I mean...Chappu was my brother and that...that...that's just gross."

"I know. That's why I was worried."

"I love Tidus because he's a hot, sexy little bastard with a sharp wit." Wakka grinned.

Lulu chuckled to herself. Wakka looked back to make sure Rikku was asleep before asking his next question.

"And, uh, what attracted you to Rikku?"

Lulu's reddish brown eyes widened and her pale cheeks flushed dark scarlet.

"W-what?"

"It's true that I am clueless at times, but sometimes I can be very observant."

"Oh really?" Lulu said, turning calm and cool again.

"M-hm."

"Well...Rikku's sweet, adorable, very pretty. She always speaks her mind. I admire her." Lu said, smiling.

"Do ya love her?"

Lulu shot a warning look at Wakka, "That. I'm not going to answer."

"Ok...ok..." Wakka said, grinning.

Lulu brought her knees up to her chest. "It's still kinda cold..."

Tidus yawned and rolled over. He couldn't hear the rain anymore and the air didn't seem as chilly. He yawned again and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, you're not Wakka!" He exclaimed at the sleeping Rikku.

Laughter filled the air and Tidus looked up to see the rest of the group laughing at him.

"Very funny, Wakka." Tidus muttered, sitting up.

"Mmm? Rikku murmured, her eyes fluttering open. "Oh good! Tidus didn't grope me!"

Tidus turned several shades of red and everyone laughed again.

"Hey! Wakka does all the groping!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Ya, I do." Wakka admitted.

"Well now that the two sleepyheads are awake we should get going." Lulu said.

"Here." Yuna said, handing Tidus and Rikku an apple. "A snack to give you energy."

"Thanks." Tidus said, wolfing his apple down in a few bites.

Yuna giggled as Tidus threw the core away and wiped his mouth, "What?"

"Rikku was right. You do eat really fast." Yuna said, giggling again.

Tidus glared at Rikku who just smiled at him innocently.

"No time to waste. Let's go." Auron said.

Yuna nodded and walked out of the cave. Rikku followed close behind-still nibbling on her apple. Lulu and Kimahri followed Rikku out into the sunshine-leaving Wakka and Tidus alone.

"How's your knee? Do I have to carry you?" Wakka teased.

"My knee's fine." Tidus smiled, grabbing his sword.

Wakka nodded and followed Tidus out onto the prairies. The grass was still wet and extremely slippery.

"I feel like I'm skating!" Rikku exclaimed, trying to stay on her feet.

"Yeah! Isn't it great!" Tidus shouted, sliding across the grass.

Lulu rolled her eyes and shook her head as Wakka slid by her. "You're acting like juveniles."

"So?" Wakka said, glancing over his shoulder.

Wakka and Tidus slid their way out of The Calm Lands while everyone else tried to stay on their feet. Tidus ventured out onto the first bridge-peering over the side.

"Wow...that's a long drop." He said, biting his lip.

"Yeah." Wakka agreed, wrapping his arm around Tidus's waist.

"Don't get fresh now." Lulu teased, walking past them.

Wakka snorted and gave Tidus a little squeeze. "Ya right, Lu."

"Halt!" A new voice interrupted everything.

Two Guado Guardians came running across the second bridge.

"Maester Seymour requests your presence." The green-haired guard said.

"We have no business with the Maester." Auron replied calmly.

"The Maester doesn't care and he never said you must be brought back alive." The purple-haired Guado threatened.

"What?" Yuna gasped, her Guardians surrounding her.

"Defender-X!" Green hair commanded.

The ground beneath the group's feet started to quiver as the giant mech made its way up from the gorge.

"Kill them and bring their dead bodies to Maester Seymour!" Purple hair shouted, running off.

Defender-X grunted noisily and slowly lumbered towards the group. Lulu stepped forward-using a Thundaga spell. The huge bolt of lightning deflected off the robot's skin and came straight for the group. Rikku shrieked and pushed Lulu out of the lightning's way. Wakka pulled Tidus to him and Kimahri protected Yuna and Auron from the electric current.

"Well...magic is no good. Boys...?" Lulu said.

"Let's go, Auron!" Tidus shouted.

"Yeah!" Wakka shouted, Buzzerbeater ready.

Kimahri snarled and stepped forward too, but Auron shook his head.

"No Kimahri. Stay here with the girls. Protect them just in case the Defender gets through us."

Kimahri nodded and stood protectively in front of Yuna. Lulu kneeled beside Rikku, who was still lying on the ground.

"Rikku? Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah..." Rikku sat up and smiled.

Lulu helped the girl to her feet and walked her over to Kimahri.

"Go for the legs first!" Tidus exclaimed, dodging the Defender's massive fists.

"No problem!" Auron shouted, his katana slicing easily through the metal.

Wakka threw his ball at the Defender's face, smashing it's optical sensors-blinding it. The robot made a roaring noise and started flailing its arms about wildly.

"Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed, just missing getting hit by inches.

Auron's katana finally sliced all the way through the damaged leg and the giant fell over.

"Quick Yuna! Summon Ixion!" Wakka shouted.

Yuna nodded and summoned the giant horse. Ixion whinnied and shot an Aerospark at the Defender-blowing it to smithereens.

"Phew...thanks Yuna." Tidus said, sheathing his sword.

"No problem." Yuna replied, patting Ixion on the neck.

Ixion neighed again before vanishing in a cloud of white sparks.

"Shall we?" Auron said, motioning to the second bridge.

"We don't even get to rest?" Tidus complained.

"Nope." Auron said, already walking across the bridge.

"Slave driver." Tidus mumbled under his breath 


	5. Chapter 5

Yuna was shivering almost constantly. The freezing cold gales of Mt. Gagazet hadn't let up once. Tidus wrapped one arm around the summoner and brought her close-trying to keep her warm. Wakka felt a little pang of jealousy awaken inside of him and he tried to push it away.  
>[Tidus is Yuna's guardian. It's his job to protect her. So that's what he's doing, protecting her from the cold.]<p>The pang ebbed a bit, but didn't completely fade.<p>

"This way. Up there." Kimahri said, pointing.

Since the giant cat knew the mountain well he was leading the way. Yuna, Tidus, and Auron were right behind Kimahri, Lulu and Rikku were huddled against each other in the middle, and Wakka was way in back.

"Remind me why we're doing this again!" Rikku shouted over the noise of the wind.

"We have to go up and over Mt. Gagazet to get to Zanarkand!" Lulu shouted back.

"Why couldn't we go around the stupid mountain!" Rikku complained

"Because it would waste too much valuable time!" Auron yelled, glancing over his shoulder.

"What!"

"It would waste too much time!"

"Oh!"

Wakka shivered violently-wishing that he had worn something warmer than his vest or that he had Tidus to warm him up. He threw his Buzzerbeater at an Imp that was following the group-knocking it out cold. He cracked his knuckles before catching the ball and continuing on his way. As they got closer to the mountain's peak the winds died down and the snow let up. Everyone stopped shouting and shivering. Tidus released Yuna-rubbing her arms a few more times to keep some warmth in them.

"Thanks Tidus." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Tidus winked.

The blonde let Kimahri escort Yuna and he waited for Wakka.

"Were you cold? Tidus asked, looking worried.

"I think my nipples could cut diamonds at the moment." Wakka replied, smirking.

Tidus laughed and hugged Wakka. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you warm."

"Ah...it's ok." Wakka said, stroking Tidus' hair.

Tidus gave Wakka a quick kiss on the lips and smiled. "Thanks."

"Hmn? For what?"

"For not hitting me in the head with your ball when I was keeping Yuna warm."

Wakka felt himself blush. Was his jealousy that obvious...?

"You GUYS!" Lulu bellowed, the group was leaving them behind.

"Oops!" Wakka chuckled, running ahead.

Tidus was about to follow his boyfriend when something shiny in the snow caught his attention. He bent down and picked the object up. It was an Ether bottle and it was almost full too.

"Excellent." Tidus said to himself.

He tucked the vial away. The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow caught his attention. Quickly, Tidus unsheathed his sword and whirled around. There was no one there. He turned back the other way just in time to see Wakka dissappear around the corner. He frowned. What was going on here? Suddenly something grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

The group froze. They could hear Tidus yelling for them to come back.

"Tidus!" Wakka shouted, taking off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Rikku called, chasing him.

Wakka ran as fast as his legs could take him. Tidus sounded very frantic. He rounded the corner and almost wiped out in the snow. Rikku screeched and almost tripped over Wakka. They both scrambled back to where the group was before.

"You." Wakka growled.

"Nice to see you again." Seymour smiled.

He had Tidus pulled against him-holding the blonde by his hair. His other hand gripping onto Tidus's hand that held his sword.

"Seymour!" Yuna gasped.

"Ah, Lady Yuna. It is a pleasure."

"Let him go." Wakka growled again, taking a step closer to the Guado.

"Stop right there, lover boy. You wouldn't want me to...hurt Tidus. Now would you?"

With that Seymour gave Tidus's hand an extremely strong squeeze-breaking the bones. Tidus screamed-dropping Brotherhood into the snow. His broken hand now incapable of holding onto a sword.

"No! Stop it!" Yuna shouted.

Enraged, Wakka advanced on Seymour but Kimahri grabbed his shirt.

"Let Tidus go, Seymour." Auron said, his usually cool tone very threatening.

"Now why would I want to do that? He is so pretty. Almost as pretty as Lady Yuna."

Tidus's watery eyes widened as Seymour tipped his head back and kissed him.

"You son of a bitch!" Wakka shouted.

Wakka charged forward so fast that his shirt ripped-leaving Kimahri hanging onto a rag. The cat jumped forward, grabbing Wakka's arms instead.

"You can't, Wakka! Seymour will kill you!" Rikku cried.

"Just watch me!" Wakka shouted at her.

Wakka struggled against Kimahri, trying to break free. Seymour broke the kiss off-swiping his tongue over Tidus's lips. Wakka growled and cursed at Seymour-still trying to break from Kimahri's grip.

"Now wasn't that nice?" Seymour cooed, his grip tightening on Tidus's hair.

"Screw you, you crazy bastard." Tidus snarled, spitting in Seymour's face.

Yuna gasped-her hands flying to her mouth. Seymour's calm exterior cracked-pure raged seeping through the cracks. Seymour hauled Tidus up for another kiss, but this one hurt. Tidus felt like someone had set his body on fire. He tried to struggle, but Seymour had him firmly pinned against his body.

"No! Stop him! Somebody stop him!" Rikku shrieked.

Yuna couldn't take it anymore. She summoned Bahamut and sent him after Seymour. Seymour didn't flinch or even break the kiss. He shot a powerful Blizzaga attack at Bahamut-reducing the mighty dragon to a cloud of pyreflies.

"Bahamut!" Yuna cried.

Wakka was still struggling. "Let me at him! I'll kill him!"

"You want me to let him go, hmn?" Seymour said, his calmness returning. "Ok..."

Seymour released Tidus's hair and the blonde fell into the snow. But Tidus looked...different. His skin was a pale grey and his open eyes were pure white.

"Zombie..." Lulu whispered, looking absolutely horrified.

"That's right, Lulu. Zombie. The most rare spell known to any black mage. And the cure is even more rare than the spell." Seymour said matter-of-factly.

"You bastard!" Wakka roared.

"I would watch your tongue, boy." The Guado snapped.

The Maester pulled something out of his robe and held it up. It was a small glass vial with a reddish liquid inside.

"Holy water." Auron said.

"The only cure." Seymour repeated.

"Give me that bottle..." Auron threatened.

Seymour glanced at Auron briefly. "Stupid old man..."

The Guado looked straight into Wakka's eyes...and tossed the bottle over the cliff.

"NO!" Wakka broke free and lunged at Seymour.

With a simple swipe of his hand, Seymour sent Wakka flying back into Kimahri-knocking them both over.

"I've had fun, but I really must be going now. Oh...and Lady Yuna? Esuna will not work on him. It will only make his condition worse."

Auron lunged at Seymour-katana ready, but the Maester vanished into thin air. Wakka scrambled over to Tidus.

"Tidus? Tidus! TIDUS!"

Wakka punched the ground-not even caring that his knuckles broke. "Damnit!"

Rikku started crying and Lulu hugged both her and Yuna. Auron watched Wakka cradle Tidus in his arms. Tidus only had a few days before the Zombie spell completely broke his body down and killed him and it would take way more than a few days to find another vial of Holy Water. Kimahri slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. The cat looked at the group, then up at the mountain.

"Kimahri?" Yuna sniffled, "What is it?"

"Ronso village. Not far. Ronso might help."

Kimahri pointed southeast. It was way out of their way, but no one cared.

"Then let's get going!" Wakka said, hefting Tidus into his arms.

Kimahri shook his head and took Tidus from Wakka. "Too much climbing. I take Tidus."

"Ok...just don't drop him." Wakka warned, grabbing Brotherhood out of the snow.

Kimahri smiled a little and nodded. "Kimahri won't drop."

The group rushed off-following Kimahri and Wakka as fast as they could. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people...this is MY version of FF10. So to two certain people who keep e-mailing me. I KNOW none of this happened in the game. I've FINISHED FF10 already, was dissatisfied with it, and so I decided to write my own version, ok? Ok. I'm done ranting now. I had a tough time being a happy camper while these people kept e-mailing me and calling me an idiot. I do hope you enjoy the rest of my story. ^.^ -

Wakka caught Rikku as she fell back against him. Now he understood why Kimahri insisted on carrying Tidus. There was no way in hell he could make it up these steep inclines carrying somebody!

"Rikku!" Lulu called, carefully making her way back. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Good thing Wakka caught me."

Wakka smiled down at Rikku, "Hey. No problem."

"Thanks Wakka." Lulu smiled, taking Rikku by the hand.

Wakka smiled back and nodded-watching the two girls help each other climb.

"I will kill you for what you did, Seymour..." Wakka growled under his breath before continuing on.

"Not far from Cecrops Village." Kimahri said, hefting Tidus to his other shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Be gentle with Tidus, eh?" Wakka teased, smirking.

Kimahri snorted, "Wakka want to carry?"

"Once we reach flat land, ya." Wakka replied.

The cat snorted again, "No flat ground. So I carry. Wakka not whine."

Wakka chuckled and kept climbing. Auron had a firm grip on Yuna's hand-practically pulling the poor thing up the mountain.

"We have to find some way to stop Seymour for good." Rikku said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yuna needs to send him." Auron replied, glancing back at Rikku.

"So...we just need to keep him in one spot long enough for Yuna to send him."

Auron nodded and helped Yuna over a cluster of rocks.

"You'll have to let me beat the crap out of him first." Wakka muttered.

"Tidus will be ok." Lulu said, sounding a little uncertain.

Wakka sighed sadly and helped the two girls over the rocks. "I hope your right, Lu. I hope your right."

"Cecrops." Kimahri said, pointing.

Wakka looked up to see two huge doors carved into the cliffside.

"The village is inside the mountain?"

Kimahri nodded, "No flat land for crops. Cecrops built inside mountain."

"Cool." Rikku murmured in awe.

"Cool." Kimahri repeated thoughtfully, walking up to the massive doors.

"How're we supposed to get in?" Rikku asked, looking around.

"Here..." Kimahri handed Tidus to Wakka.

With all his strength Kimahri pushed on one of the doors-his arms shaking. At first the door wouldn't budge, but then it slowly started to move. Two huge Ronsos were waiting once Kimahri got the door open.

"Kimahri!" The female Ronso gasped. "Kimahri is back!"

"Kimahri is not back. Kimahri's friend needs help." Kimahri replied.

"Do you know these two, Kimahri?" Yuna asked, smiling.

Kimahri nodded and motioned to the female, "Sosan Ronso." Then he motioned to the male, "Sawatis Ronso."

"I am pleased to meet you both." Yuna said, bowing.

"L-lady Summoner!" Sosan gasped, bowing.

Sawatis bowed briefly then looked back at Kimahri, "Who need help?"

"Tidus." Kimahri answered, pointing. "Zombie."

"Zombie? You must tell Maiis!" Sosan said.

Kimahri nodded and motioned for the group to follow him.

"Who's Maiis?" Rikku asked, bounding alongside Kimahri.

"Village leader. Very smart. Knows lots of magic."

Sosan and Sawatis lead the small group down a passage way lit by pyreflies into the huge cavern that held Cecrops Village.

"Temple." Sosan said, pointing to a run-down stone structure. "Summoner can pray there. Get helpful aeon."

"A-another aeon?" Yuna was startled.

"Not needed for final aeon, but good to have." Sawatis said.

"We'll take Yunie to the temple. You guys go see the leader." Rikku said, taking Yuna and Lulu by their sleeves.

"Ok." Wakka nodded.

"Sawatis will go to. Sawatis will show you the way." Sawatis said, following the girls.

"This way." Sosan motioned to Wakka and Auron.

The Ronso lead them through the rows and rows of huts. The Ronso in the street eyed the group warily.

"Humans rarely come to Cecrops." Sosan explained.

Wakka nodded and shifted Tidus closer to him. It felt like he was carrying a frozen rag doll or something. Sosan lead the group to a large stone hut in the middle of the village.

"Maiis. Sosan cannot enter. Sosan not high Ronso."

Kimahri nodded at Wakka and Auron. "Kimahri not high Ronso either. Auron and Wakka must go in alone."

"B-but...I don't know how to talk to this guy! What if I say something wrong and then he won't help Tidus?" Wakka fretted.

"I will go in with them." A new female voice said.

"Teres." Sosan nodded at a larger Ronso.

Teres walked up beside Wakka and looked him over. "Teres help puny human..."

"Uhm...thanks?" Wakka replied, just a tad intimidated.

Teres nodded and lead the two up the steps and into the hut. A large male Ronso with greying fur and a grey braided beard was sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"Great Maiis. These humans request our help." Teres said.

Both Wakka and Auron blinked at Teres-amazed at her sudden excel in English.

"What seems to be the problem?" Maiis asked, rising to his feet.

"Seymour Guado cast Zombie on our friend and we have no Holy Water." Auron answered.

"When did this happen?"

"Two hours ago."

"So...the boy has only forty six hours to live." Maiis said.

"Yes. Please tell me you can help him. I don't know what I'd do if he died..." Wakka squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall.

"We can help. I know of a place where Holy Water is abundant." Maiis answered.

"Please tell us where it is." Auron said.

Maiis shook his head. "Only Ronso are allowed there. I will get a team to go there immediately. Teres."

"Yes Master Maiis?"

"Take Kerisite, Waliianen, Anies, Nakaya, and Sosan up to Mudhaji Falls. Get the boy some Holy Water."

"Yes, Master Maiis."

Teres bowed and rushed out.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Wakka exclaimed, a bright smile taking over his features.

"I am glad to help, human." Maiis said, bowing.

Auron and Wakka bowed too-Wakka trying not to drop Tidus in the process.

"I will get someone to take you and your friends in until my team returns...Roku!"

A teenage male Ronso ran into the main room, "Yes father?"

"Take these humans to Yujaya's home. Tell her to care for them. The blonde boy is sick."

"Yes father. This way please."

Roku lead Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri down the street to a two story building.

"This is our Clinic. Yujaya will take care of you until he is better."

"Thanks." Wakka said, going inside.

"There's more of us...at your temple. Could you please tell them where we are?" Auron asked.

"Of course, sir." Roku answered, dashing off.

"Zombie!" Yujaya gasped. "That is awful, awful! What has gotten into the Maester?"

"I wish I knew, ma'am. I wish I knew." Wakka said, hugging Tidus a bit closer.

"I will take you to an empty room."

"Thank-you."

Yujaya bowed her head and lead Wakka upstairs. "You two may stay in here. I will prepare other rooms for your friends."

Wakka smiled at the elderly Ronso and nodded his thanks. Yujaya rushed off to find blankets and other things. Wakka set Tidus on the bed and covered him up with a blanket.

"Please don't die..." Wakka whispered, breaking into tears. 


End file.
